Miley Cyrus
Miley Ray Cyrus was born on Novemember 23, 1992, in Nashville, Tennessee, to Letitia Jean "Tish" (née Finley) and country singer Billy Ray Cyrus Her parents named her Destiny Hope because they believed that she would accomplish great things with her life. They gave her the nickname "Smiley", which was later shortened to "Miley", because she smiled so often as a baby. Cyrus suffers from a mild heart condition causing tachycardia which, though not dangerous, is often bothersome. Against the wishes of her father's record company, Cyrus's parents secretly married a year after Cyrus's birth on December 28, 1993. Tish had two children from a previous relationship: Trace and Brandi. Billy Ray adopted Trace and Brandi when they were young. She has a half-brother, Christopher Cody, Billy Ray's son from a brief relationship, born the same year as Miley; he grew up with his mother in South Carolina. Tish and Billy Ray had two more children, Braison and Noah. Cyrus's godmother is entertainer Dolly Parton. Cyrus was very close to her paternal grandfather, Democratic Politician Ronald Ray Cyrus. Cyrus has paid her grandfather several tributes since his death in 2006, including eventually changing her middle name to "Ray". According to Cyrus's father, "A lot of people say Miley changed her name to Miley Ray because of Billy Ray, but that's not true. She did that in honor of my dad, because the two of them just loved each other to pieces." Cyrus grew up on a 500-acre (2.0 km2) farm in Franklin, Tennessee, approximately an hour away from Nashville, and attended Heritage Elementary School. She was raised Christian and was baptized in a Southern Baptist church prior to moving to Hollywood in 2005. She attended church regularly while growing up and wore a purity ring. Several of Cyrus's siblings also eventually entered the entertainment business: Trace became a vocalist and guitarist for the electronic pop band Metro Station, Noah became an actress, and Brandi became a guitarist. In an interview, friend and actor Tyler Posey stated that he and Cyrus met on the set of the show Doc, and that they shared their first kiss on the show. He then stated that he and Cyrus dated for two years and then broke up when they were 11. Cyrus told Seventeen magazine that she and Nick Jonas had dated for two years and "were in love", but were "fighting a lot" by the end. After the break-up, Cyrus says that she initially "rebelled against everything Nick wanted me to be. And then I was like, I've got to be by myself for now, and just figure out who I really am." In February 2008, Cyrus and her friend Mandy Jiroux opened a YouTube account and began posting videos of what they called The Miley and Mandy Show. The show, described as a "YouTube hit," is said to be filmed for fun by Cyrus and Jiroux and to be entirely their work, with Cyrus and Jiroux editing the footage together. Cyrus celebrated her 16th birthday at Disneyland with a charity fundraiser for Youth Service America, a youth volunteer service organization. In June 2009, Cyrus ended her nine-month relationship with model Justin Gaston shortly before flying to Georgia to film The Last Song. While filming later that month, Cyrus began dating her co-star in The Last Song, Australian actor Liam Hemsworth. She later called him her "first serious boyfriend". In August 2010, it was confirmed that her relationship with Hemsworth had ended. Cyrus and Hemsworth were seen together a month later, and were reportedly back together. It was announced in early November that the couple had split again. They have since rekindled their relationship. At the end of 2009, Billboard magazine ranked Cyrus the fourth best-selling female artist and the fifth best-selling singer overall. Also in 2009, at the age of sixteen, she became the youngest artist to have four number one albums on the charts. TV Shows & Movies In 2001, Miley got her role a guest role for several episodes in a show called, "Doc" along side her father Billy Ray Cyrus, which he was the main character in. In 2003, Miley got a small part in a Tim Burton film called "Big Fish". In 2006, Hannah Montana aired around the world, the plot of show is about a girl with a secret identity, that only her family and close friends know, her secret identity is that she is a famous popstar, the show made Miley a superstar. Hannah Montana, helped her to gain a singing career and a movie career. Hannah Montana went for four seasons, with the last season being retitled to "Hannah Montana Forever", the show was also made it to a feature film called 'Hannah Montana: The Movie". Disney released soundtracks for each seasons and the movie, which all had new music, the series ended in 2011. In 2010, The Last Song was released, the film is a coming-of-age, love, drama story, this was her first role stepping out of Hannah Montana. Her co-star Liam Hemsworth, started dating and have been off and on, they a currently still dating. Also in 2010, Miley had a small role as herself in Sex and the City 2 film. Miley has stated she has alway loved to show. Music In 2006, the first Hannah Montana soundtrack was released, the hit song "Best of Both Worlds" was also the theme song for the show. In 2007, a double soundtrack/album came out for the second season of the show, the soundtrack also had a second cd, which was called "Meet Miley Cyrus", Miley wrote 8 of 10 songs on the album, "Start All Over was the first and only music video from the album, but the song "See You Again", became a massive hot around the world. Miley toured both as herself and Hannah Montana for "Best of Both World Tour", which was also released as a 3D Movie. In 2008, Miley released her second album "Breakout", which featured to two singles "7 Things" & "Fly on the Wall", the song "7 Things" was rumoured to be about her ex-boyfriend Nick Jonas In 2009, Hannah Montana: The Movie soundtrack was released with "The Climb" as the lead single, "The Climb" helped her win over adult and country fans. Later in the year the third season soundtrack was released. By the last quater of the year her first EP was released and called "The Times of Our Lives" which featured her massive hit "Party in the USA". Miley starting her second tour, which was called "Wonder World Tour", it was later released on DVD. In 2010, Miley second single from her first EP, was "When I Look at You", which was became a lead single for her movie "The Last Song,", the music video also features Liam Hemsworth, the song also appeared on the soundtrack, Miley also has another song on the soundtrack called "I Hope You Find It." Miley's third album "Can't Be Tamed" has a more dance/pop sound, she has two singles for the album, "Can't Be Tamed" & "Who Owns My Heart". The final soundtrack for Hannah Montana series. In 2011, Miley started her third tour called "Gypsy Heart Tour", it won't be released on DVD. In 2012, Miley released a Bob Dylan cover song "You're Gonna Make Me Lonesome When You Go" for Chimes Of Freedom: Songs Of Bob Dylan Honoring 50 Years of Amnesty International", a music video was also released. Category:Biography